Typically, an electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to an equipped program (e.g., an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system), including a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the degree of integration of such an electronic device has increased, and as super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been equipped in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, various functions, such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function, are integrated into a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
When the degree of integration of an electronic device increases, it may mean that electronic components mounted on a circuit board are miniaturized and the performances of the electronic components are improved. The electronic components may be manufactured in the form of an integrated circuit chip in which one circuit device (e.g., a processor, an audio module, a power management module, or a wireless frequency module) is incorporated, or in the form in which a plurality of circuit devices are integrated in a single integrated circuit chip.